The present invention relates to an electrical discharge machining device and machining method for the same, and more particularly, to the electrical discharge machining device and the method thereof using vibrations applied to a workpiece or a tool.
Electrical discharge process refers to a method of processing a workpiece by respectively connecting a negative (−) electrode and a positive (+) electrode to a tool and a workpiece in a dielectric liquid to apply a voltage and producing sparks between the tool and the workpiece while performing recurring electrical discharges. Such electrical discharge machining allows accurate machining even for a solid material.
Meanwhile, process fragments (debris material removed from a workpiece) are generated and drift in a dielectric liquid when a workpiece is processed by electrical discharge machining. Particularly, the process fragments existing on a surface of a workpiece being processed may cause a short circuit and hinder electrical discharges or may deform a spark form and thereby degrade the process, and thus the process fragments existing on a surface of a workpiece need to be removed.
Although a method has been proposed for removing such process fragments existing on a surface of a workpiece by applying vibrations to a workpiece or tool when performing electrical discharge machining, a problem is its inefficiency in terms of energy consumption because the vibrations are applied even when the workpiece is not being processed.